Decode
by Tomoe Izumi
Summary: Too much curiosity can lead to bad things and too much fear can have consequences. Post the battle with MaloMyotismon, humans and digimon wage into war with one another, leaving the DigiDestined in the middle of it. Can they save both their digimon partners and the two worlds this time? Read to find out. Please review!


_Okay so I'm going to start a new project and this one is a big one. It's an 02 sequel but features a certain Tri DigiDestined as well who comes in later. Now obviously, some of the stuff for her will be fan-made but I'll try to keep it as close to canon as possible while Tri finishes itself. This starts just after the battle with MaloMyotismon as timeskips will come later._

* * *

 **1\. Instant Reaction**

Cody couldn't believe this was happening as everyone began running as the large metallic needles hit the ground, resulting in explosions. Izzy had told them that if those needles hit them, something horrible would happen to both them and the digimon. Stumbling, he turned and began running in the opposite direction. This wasn't supposed to happen. Digimon had saved this world and the digital world and they should have been appreciated for their efforts. A shiver ran down his spine as he barely dodged a needle and felt someone grab him. He almost shoved the person away in his worry that one of the scientists might have grabbed him but calmed down when he saw it was only Joe.

"Joe," Cody panted, becoming a bit out of breath. "Why is this happening?"

"I can think of reasons but don't focus on that right now, Cody!" Joe hastily replied as they managed to get a distance away although they had lost everyone else too in all this as well.

"Did we lose them?" Cody asked, glancing back and hugging Upamon tighter to him. "I'm sorry Upamon…"

"It's not your fault…"

Wasn't it? He was a human too, after all and it disgusted him that other humans could turn on them like this. On their precious friends. It was worse than any of the enemies they had ever faced before because you couldn't kill humans. Even if they were doing something horrible. He had barely liked killing their digimon enemies and this was just as bad, if not worse.

"We shouldn't stop to think," Joe cut into his train of thought. "We may have lost them temporarily but we need a place to hide. If we could get to the digital world, that might be safer." He powered his cell phone off so the police or anyone else couldn't track it no matter what.

"How though?" Cody asked, looking around only because they needed a computer to get to the digital world. "Unless we sneak into the school…"

Joe shook his head. "Too risky. They'll expect that. Come on, let's keep walking at least. The last thing we want is to be caught right now."

Gomamon frowned at this. "Maybe I could evolve into Ikkakumon and take us by sea."

"You'd be noticed," Upamon commented at that and Cody sighed.

"Could it work from your cell phone somehow, Joe?" Cody suggested. He knew it wasn't exactly a computer but it was the only piece of technology they had that was somewhat similar.

"I'm not exactly Izzy but I can try a few things, see if they work," Joe said with a shrug considering it was the best they had right now.

Cody nodded, although he didn't know if wishful thinking would actually end up working in any which way but even so, he hoped something could happen. It seemed his thoughts intertwined with whatever Joe was trying as a bright light swirled around them, their current earth surroundings beginning to disappear from the sight. "J-Joe! What's happening?!"

"I didn't touch anything that weird!" was all Joe called back before the world around them vanished and they were falling. Screams left Cody and the younger boy was glad when Joe's strong arms wrapped around his waist. Even if they were falling with seemingly no end to the fall, at least they were together. How had things ended up like this again? Oh yeah, humans had decided that their digimon were dangerous creatures which was why they were on the run. His thoughts were distracted as the two of them finally met the ground. His throat must have died from screaming too much because he couldn't hear his own screams anymore.

His head was still pounding however and when he tried to move his wrist, it hurt and he had to wince and force the nausea that was building up down before he puked.

"Cody," Joe's shaky voice interrupted his train of thought. "Are you alright?"

"I think I sprained my wrist on the fall down," Cody admitted, once he was sure he could talk without throwing up all over Joe because that would be awful.

Joe took a look at his wrist and luckily had his first aid kit in his bag, something which he always kept around. He set Cody's wrist, tying it with a bandage. "Well, on the bright side, we got to the digital world. On the not so bright side, we're not really sure if the others are here too."

"Let's work with what we have, ok?" Gomamon said softly jumping into Joe's arms. "Sorry Joe…"

Armadillomon was back to himself. "Let's start walking then."

Cody nodded and was glad he was at least well enough to walk. Thankfully, their landing hadn't been as bad as it could have been and it wasn't as if they were in any rush. However, when he did try to talk, he stumbled a bit and winced. "Ow…"

Joe glanced at him. "Maybe we should rest for awhile. We did take a pretty nasty fall."

"No!" Cody protested. "The others could be in danger! We can't afford to rest right now."

Joe sighed. "We won't be able to find them if you're injured. I'm a bit tired from all that running too." He smiled a bit, placing a gentle hand on Cody's shoulder. "Listen I know you're worried about everyone else but if there's one thing the digital world has taught me is sometimes you need to restore your own energy before focusing on the fight otherwise we may lose the fight anyway if we're not rested properly."

Cody thought about this and decided the older boy had a point. It was like when they were attacked by Arukenimon and Mummymon and were much too weak to DNA digivolve because the digimon had been much too hungry. "You're right. I suppose we should rest a little huh?" He sat back down and Armadillomon leaned against him. "What are we going to do for food though?"

"We can always catch some fish," Joe said with a shrug and moved to do so with Gomamon moving to help. "You rest ok?"

Cody nodded, knowing he couldn't walk right now so he didn't want to be more of a burden than a help even if he tried to help his friend. He just hoped they could do something and soon.

* * *

"Where are we going to hide out anyway Tai?" Davis asked as they walked through the bushes. He had an unconscious Ken in his arms as he had tripped and hurt himself pretty badly. Leafmon and Chibimon were sitting on his shoulders.

Tai glanced back at his junior before smiling reassuringly. "There's an abandoned apartment here somewhere. It's a bit far off but I know how to pick a lock. We can stay there until we find a way to the digital world. If there's a computer there it'll be easier." Who was he kidding? This wasn't going to be easy and he knew that Davis knew that but positive thinking was all they really had right now, they could not afford to be negative.

Davis nodded. "I'm glad we brought Ken with us even though I know it almost got us caught but…"

Tai shook his head. "Ken's important to us all, Davis. He's one of us. We can never leave him behind." It was Davis who reminded Tai of that lesson after all when Ken was all alone in Tamachi that he wasn't just one individual. He was one of the DigiDestined and that made him an important person. He looked at the other. "Are you alright?" He knew he had been surprisingly more serious than what Davis was used to but he had been uncertain of how to respond to such a situation because it had never happened before.

Davis blinked and realized he had been holding Ken for awhile. It didn't feel like it though because Ken was surprisingly light. "Ken's really light so I'm fine but even so we better get in that apartment."

"Should I check to make sure it's safe?" Agumon asked Tai.

Tai shook his head. "It's abandoned. We'll be fine. I just hope the others are too." His face fell a little, thoughts drifting to Kari and really hoped she would be okay. She did tend to rely on him a lot even if she had gotten stronger.

Davis shifted closer, unable to place a hand on his mentor's shoulder but smiled. "Kari's stronger than you think she is. Stronger than she thinks she is really. She's managed to fight the darkness and has others who'll always help her. She knows now, Tai that you're not the only one she can rely on. She knows we'll all protect her." He glanced down at Ken with a small smile. "And I hope Ken does too."

Tai smiled at this. Davis had grown up a lot. "I think if he forgot, you'd remind him anyway." They entered the apartment and fair enough, while it was furnished, it had definitely been abandoned. He moved to help Davis place Ken on a bed before switching on the lights.

Ken stirred at this and opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"Ken!" Leafmon said happily jumping into his arms. "Are you alright?"

Ken managed a small smile. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy. What happened?"

"Humans turned on the digimon, that's what happened," Davis informed his best friend a little too bluntly. "Seriously this is the thanks our partners get for saving the world?"

"I don't think it's fear controlling all of them either," Tai murmured grimly. He had a bad feeling about all of this, one he didn't like at all to be perfectly honest. The way those people had been looking at the Digimon was like a piece of meat.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked, trying to sit up albeit a sharp pain ran down his back causing him to stumble back onto the bed.

"Ken, don't hurt yourself, man," Davis said concerned, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Some of them were genuinely afraid of the digimon," Tai admitted. "They're the easy ones. But some of them wanted to turn the digimon into targets of investigation. Use them, see their purpose and much more. I don't even want to think about what they would do if they found a way into the digital world." He was worried about that and because of that, they needed to find a way into the digital world somehow but he wasn't honestly sure on how that could be. "We need to get to the digital world before they can get there but I'm not sure if we even have a computer here."

"We have our cell phones," Ken pointed out, tapping his chin in the thought. "Maybe I could do something. I don't claim to be as good as Izzy but…"

Tai shrugged. "Hey, you're the closest to a computer genius that we've got so we can try it." He then smiled. "But for now, just rest. I don't want any of us overworking ourselves in case there is a fight or we get caught here."

"I can keep watch!" Agumon offered Tai but Tai shook his head.

"Let us humans handle that part," Tai said, patting Agumon on the head. He wouldn't forgive himself if he left Agumon alone on watch and something happened to him. "I can keep watch first."

"I'll go after you for the remaining of the night and since Ken's hurt, we'll leave him out of the keeping guard tonight," Davis said tilting his head, noticing Ken was about to protest that but Tai caught on.

"Of course," Tai said immediately. "Ken, it's fine. You're hurt and need rest. Let me tend to that." He managed to grab a few bedsheets, ripping them to make bandages out of them and began working on Ken's wounds. He wasn't as good as Joe at this so the bandages were sloppy but he tried his best. "There we go. Sorry it's not the best but…"

Ken smiled and shook his head. "No it's fine. Thanks." Leafmon jumped besides him and Ken curled around his partner in an almost protective manner. Since the two of them were exhausted from both running and the battle with MaloMyotismon, they fell asleep rather quickly. Davis took the next bed, curling around DemiVeemon in a similar manner.

Tai looked down at Agumon. "Go sleep with Davis ok? I'll come join you when my shift is over."

"You sure you don't want me with you?" Agumon asked again and Tai shook his head.

"I'd rather not risk it," Tai admitted honestly. "You're in danger, Agumon." His face fell now that the two younger kids were asleep.

Agumon smiled a bit. "We're always in danger, Tai. But as long as we're together, I know we'll win."

Tai looked down at his hands. "But this is different…it's not fair, after all you guys have done for both the worlds…" He hated it. He hated how their digimon were being treated like menaces. Sure, the bad digimon had caused a lot of harm but their digimon had always been there to stop it. It wasn't fair they were punished for that when they couldn't control the bad digimon.

Agumon turned to look at Tai. "You're thinking too much. Stop feeling guilty."

Tai shifted. "But…"

Agumon shook his head. "The bad digimon have created a lot of fear but I know we'll be okay. We'll make them understand Tai that we're not all bad."

Tai smiled a bit, Agumon's confidence being an encouraging boost. He was glad about that because he had been caught off guard by what had happened. "I hope you're right Agumon."

* * *

Kari sighed as she carried the food tray back to the desk as she watched Izzy work. They had found refuge in the school's computer lab since it was night time and both of them knew that they couldn't stay here long because it was too dangerous with those mad scientists running around. For this reason, Izzy was trying to find them a way into the digital world and had not eaten a thing.

"Izzy please," Kari requested for what was like the fifteenth time. "You'll collapse. Please have a sandwich at least." She couldn't bring herself to eat if Izzy didn't no matter how much time it had taken her to get the cafeteria back door open.

"I need to find a way to the digital world," Izzy said not looking up from the school computer which he had attached to his laptop.

"Should I electro shock him?" Tentomon asked Kari.

Kari shook her head and reached to grab Izzy's wrist. "Izzy, look at me." Even she was surprised at how firm her own voice sounded.

Izzy finally looked at her. "What?"

"I understand it's important for us to find a way to the digital world," Kari said patiently. "But if you don't eat something, you're going to pass out from hunger. There's also a chance we could get caught here and the digimon might need to fight. Tentomon, Salamon and I are not going to eat unless you do." She may not be it all that often but she could be as stubborn as her big brother when she wanted to be even if it was rare.

Izzy stared at her for a moment and for a split second, Kari thought he might just ignore her and go back to his laptop, but she was surprised when he pushed his chair back and grabbed a sandwich from the plate, munching on it. He swallowed before speaking.

"I didn't know you could be so insistent about anything, Kari," Izzy admitted surprised. "You're usually so submissive."

"Kari can get very stubborn when she wants to take care of people," Salamon remarked causing Kari to flush and glower at her partner slightly.

"I just don't want you to pass out that's all," Kari told Izzy. "You're a precious friend to all of us, after all plus I didn't want Tentomon to electro shock you. I think it'd be a little less pleasant than my stubbornness."

Izzy chuckled a bit at that. "True. You should eat something too. Tai would beat me into a pole if I let his baby sister starve."

Kari huffed. "I'm not really a baby anymore…he'd want you to take care of yourself too, you know. He worries about the rest of you a lot more than he does about himself. In the first adventure, when he came back to the real world, all he could think about was you guys. And then when you contacted him back then, you didn't sound so good…" Actually, Izzy had sounded pretty terrible back then, no wonder Tai had been so worried. She took another sandwich herself beginning to eat and the digimon begun to eat as well.

Izzy thought about that. "I think that was when Vadermon had captured my heart of curiosity and taken away my thirst to know more. I don't blame Tai for being worried back then…if Tentomon hadn't saved me, I don't think I'd be here today. I think I'm lucky Vadermon got into an argument with DemiDevimon back then."

Kari giggled a bit. "I can see that happening. I'm glad you're all okay though."

Izzy smiled at that. "Well, we all separated in the group when Tai left and he was the one who brought us all together again. I guess that's why he was the leader." He took an apple, biting into it and looked at Kari, noticing her smile fading and her gaze becoming a bit distant. "Are you alright?"

Kari hugged her knees to her chest since she was sitting on the ground. "I just…I hope Tai's alright right now and he hasn't been caught or anything. All of us being separated like this, who will bring us together?" She knew she was a bit too reliant on Tai sometimes but he had always been there to protect her through all the harsh times and now that he wasn't here…

"Kari…" Salamon nuzzled her leg gently. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Yeah," Izzy said after Tentomon sent him a look to say something. "I mean, they're all pretty resourceful and I'm sure since we ended up together, some of the others may have as well. Unfortunately, there are no signals here otherwise I'd contact them and be able to reassure you somewhat better."

Kari looked up, managing a smile at them both. "Thanks you guys. Izzy you can be good at comforting when you want to be." She giggled as Izzy turned a slight shade of pink.

"I…Tai would want me to make you feel better," Izzy stumbled across that, hiding his face even more when the other three began laughing. _How do I get myself into these situations?_

* * *

Yolei stretched a bit as she stood up, seeing the familiar face of the digital world after that thrilling car ride they had just had. Mimi, Sora and herself had been being chased by the officials on foot when Shin had stopped, offering them a ride with Mr. Takenouchi. They were still being chased on car but Mr. Takenouchi had a laptop which allowed them to administer a portal to the digital world and now they were here.

"Well, we're lucky your dad's smart, Sora," Yolei said looking at the girl in question.

Sora nodded, looking a bit concerned. "Even so…this situation has gotten out of hand. What are we going to do? We can't keep running like this, we'll get exhausted."

"I'm already exhausted," Mimi murmured, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. "How did things end up like this?"

"Yeah!" Palmon agreed. "I thought the humans would be thankful to us for saving their world so many times, not treat us like we're the enemy!"

"We have caused damage to the real world many times," Hawkmon pointed out, raising a feathered finger to try and find some logic in the whole situation.

Sora sighed a bit. "The evil digimon caused a lot more damage to be honest but either way, let's find a place to rest."

Yolei looked around. "Rest where though? All I can see is the forest." Of course, it was the digital world and they didn't have their sleeping bags this time around because they weren't prepared. Would they have to sleep on the floor? She sure wasn't looking forward to that but they may not really have a choice right now.

"Hey, let's make small beds out of leaves," Biyomon suggested. "That way we won't have to sleep on solid ground."

Mimi shrugged. "Not like we haven't done that before either but that isn't a bad idea. Come on, let's work together and we'll get done faster."

Yolei blinked. "You guys sure are resourceful."

Mimi giggled. "We've had to stay in the digital world when we came the first time so we have an idea on how to camp out here. Ne Sora?"

Sora smiled fondly, thinking back to their first adventure in the digital world. "Well, we did sleep on a trolley once but yeah mostly we had to come up with places to rest ourselves." With that, the three girls and their partners got to work and within minutes, six makeshift beds were prepared.

"This isn't so bad," Yolei stretched herself across the leaves. "But you guys, what are we going to do?"

"Rest up for now," Sora said staring up at the stars in the sky. "And hopefully find a way to reunite with the others." She tried to sound confident but she had no idea what they were going to do next. A situation like this had never really occurred before and so she was left stumped.

"Don't worry you guys," Mimi interrupted the silence that had befallen. "We'll figure something out!"

"Yeah!" Palmon agreed cheerfully. "We always manage to do that."

Biyomon laughed. "Just relax for now ok everyone?"

Hawkmon curled his leaves closer to Yolei so they could both be warm. "That sounds like a very good plan."

* * *

"Run, T.K.!" Matt's voice called out. Out of the whole group, they had been the unlucky ones to be being chased by two of the officials, Mihara and Kurai. Matt attempted to shield his little brother as the two officers closed in on them.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shot his blue flames but Mihara used some sort of silver plate to knock the blue flames aside. Tokomon tried his best to shoot bubbles as well but nothing seemed to be working. They seemed to have come prepared for them which was definitely not helpful.

"T.K., I'll distract them," Matt said urgently. "You find some place to hide!"

"I won't leave you Matt!" T.K. protested, his heart racing with fear. He cried out in alarm as Matt knocked Mihara back into Kurai. He felt as if his legs were frozen in fear. It was like Fridgimon had used his freezing attack on him because he couldn't move at all. He wanted to help his brother but didn't know how. He knew how to fight and defend himself but these were adults, he stood no chance against them. Tokomon and Gabumon were rendered useless so what chance did he stand? Before he could think much more, Kurai had grabbed a hold of him. The man's icy blue eyes were cold and he knew he'd be shown no mercy.

"Tokomon!" TK pleaded, struggling, hoping his partner could help.

"TK!" Both Tokomon and Matt cried, running to help him but Kurai shot some sort of net at Tokomon and Gabumon, trapping them both, rendering them unable to move while Mihara grabbed a hold of Matt.

"Let go of me!" Matt cried. "Gabumon! TK! Tokomon!"

"Matt!" TK called back and he was about to continue struggling to get to his brother but something sharp hit him in the back of the neck, causing his vision to blur. "Tokomon…Matt…I'm sorry…" With that, his world went black.


End file.
